The present invention relates generally to a temperature controlled storage unit for use in vehicle.
As reliance upon motor vehicles increases, so does the demand for occupant functionality and comfort. In many motor vehicle applications, it is desired by an occupant of the vehicle to transport food and/or beverage items. Such items are typically stored in an occupant compartment located within the vehicle to provide the occupant with convenient access to the food and/or beverages. Often, the food and/or beverage items are placed on a non-occupied seat or upon the floor within the occupant compartment or, alternatively, upon fixtures located within the compartment such as a dashboard, or center console, etc. Some vehicles include containers for securing such items. Additionally, containers may be brought into the vehicle to hold certain food and/or beverage items.
However, the original thermal condition of food and/or beverage items stored as described in motor vehicles rapidly deteriorates toward the ambient temperature of the vehicle interior, i.e., heated foods and beverages tend to cool while those originally cooled increase in temperature. This tendency has several negative consequences. First, palatability of the respective food and/or beverage degrades as the original thermal conditions are lost. Second, exposed foods and beverages in a vehicle occupant compartment are subject to spillage and thus threaten the integrity of the compartment features, such as upholstery, electrical components, etc. Additionally, bearing in mind that vehicle interior temperatures may easily reach 120xc2x0 F., spoilage of certain foods and/or beverages, such as milk for example, is of concern to those vehicle operators transporting such items.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a convenient storage compartment within a motor vehicle that provides both heating and cooling capabilities for a variety of food and beverage items.
According to the present invention, a storage unit is provided for selectively heating and/or cooling items placed therein. The storage unit has a first storage compartment and a second storage compartment. A thermoelectric module is positioned in between the first and second storage compartments. The thermoelectric module regulates and maintains various desired temperature within the storage compartments. Particularly, the thermoelectric module is capable of heating the first storage compartment and cooling the second storage compartment. However, the thermoelectric module may be operated to cool the first storage compartment and heat the second storage compartment.